To Be Told
by TenkaiGamer
Summary: The absence of Nagisa Shiota is where it all started. What started? The starting of how best friends figure each other and soon, love finds them.
1. chapter 1

For the past few days Karma had noticed something different about Nagisa. He would come back with bruises on his arms once and awhile. But he always blamed it on his clumsiness. It had been going on for so long that it was hard to believe. One day Karma was getting bored. Nagisa didn't show up to class and it made Karma worry.

"Maybe he's being bullied." Kaede whispered to Sugino and Karma. Sugino nodded. Karma shook his head in disagreement.

"It wouldn't be likely. I mean after all, he can mostly handle it without harm." Karma added his disagreement into the conversation.

"Then what would it be Karma?" Sugino asked worriedly. He shrugged. At this point, Karma was more than bored.

"Tell Koro Sensei I'm leaving." He ignored the other's comments and started walking.

First Person Karma

I found myself walking home. But when I got to the front, there was a figure that I recognized very well. Nagisa.

"Nagisa? What are you doing here? And when did you get here?" It was raining out too, which meant he was going to get sick if he stands out here any longer.

"I got here about an hour ago…" I heard him mumble quietly.

"We should go inside," I noticed his legs were shaking. "Can you stand?" I asked. He nodded and tried to stand up. He wobbled for a second then he stopped. But when he took one step, he tumbled over. I caught him quickly by the waist. He grabbed onto my shirt to make sure he wasn't going to fall. I sighed.

"Liar, you can't walk." I lifted him up, my other hand going under his legs, like I was carrying him like a bride. Though he wouldn't make a bad wife, well husband I mean.

"Karma!" I looked down and his face was a bright shade of red. I had to say, it was fucking cute. We walked inside and into my room. I sat him on my bed carefully.

"Thanks…" He mumbled shyly. I smiled a little and nodded. Looking around for a shirt, I found one that was pretty big for him but it was all I had.

"Here, change." I tossed him a shirt.

"Here?" He asked, thinking the idea was strange.

"Yes. Nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, one, we're both guys. And two, I've seen you without a shirt. It's nothing new." I answered his question, adding a smirk to the end of my sentence. He hesitantly took off his shirt and what I saw almost made me burst into tears. I rarely cry, at all. But I wanted to. Bruises big and small filled his pale and skinny body. Some scars came along with it.

"Nagisa…. What happened to you…?" I asked worriedly, my eyes bigger than usual.

"Oh… I fell.."


	2. Chapter Two

"Bullshit!" I shouted. I grabbed his hands gently and I pulled him towards me. My arms wrapped around his waist to hold him up.

"We both know that you're lying… So tell me…" I whispered, my voice almost cracking.

"I promise I'll tell you later just not now…" I nodded and he yawned sleepily. I laid him down gently on my bed and got in next to him. "K-Karma…" He stuttered nervously.

"It's okay. Just get some sleep." He buried his face in my chest and soon enough he dozed off. As soon as he did, a tear fell down my cheek. Something was wrong and I had to find out why.

It was midnight when we woke up.

"We should get you home." I whispered. His eyes showed a hint of fear and sadness but nodded.

"Can we just walk?" He asked. I nodded. I grabbed his hand and started walking there. We got him up to his window. "Thank you Karma…" He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Karma wait." I turned back around. I felt something warm on my lips. It was Nagisa… He had kissed me. To be honest I wasn't disgusted. Instead I was feeling something else. In my chest. And I perfectly knew what it was. It was short but sweet. He pulled away, a red hue spread across his cheeks. I was blushing too, which was rare for me.

"Night Karma." He slipped inside before I had time to question. I jumped off the roof and walked home.

Next morning was boring. Koro Sensei was late. And so was Nagisa. When I saw the door open and saw who it was, my eyes widened at a terrible sight. There was Nagisa, who had a painful look in his eye.

"Nagisa what happened to you?! Are you getting bullied?!" Kaede asked in worry. Nagisa shook his head and smiled. But the smile was fake.


	3. Chapter Three

"No not at all. I just had tripped down the stairs." Somehow I knew that was a lie. I touched my lips, remembering the kiss. I tried hard not to blush. I stood up and walked up to him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of class. He knew where this was going. So he started to run with me.

I may have been a little bit too fast for him but he soon caught up. We climbed up the tree far away from everyone's view.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, holding his hand gently without realizing it.

"My mother… She found out about you and.." He whispered, his voice was already cracking.

"What about me..?" I asked. Is this my fault?

"She knows that I'm in love with you… She said I shouldn't be in love with such a violent person. She said to be a good girl and when I told her my feelings wouldn't change she…" Beat him. A flicker of hatred for his mother had burst into me. But Nagisa squeezed my hand to calm down.

"I know you don't like her… But she is still my mother… But I will still love you no matter what she does or says." He leaned in close and I closed the gap between us. It was slow but passionate. Something I really never felt. Sure I dated girls in the past and 2-3 guys but I never felt a kiss like this. Our lips moved in sync. We pulled away flustered and panting for air. I buried my face in his neck and bit gently. He moaned a little bit and moaned more when I sucked on it, but making sure I wouldn't make a mark. I pulled away and his face was bright red.

"I love you Karma.."


	4. Chapter Four

"I love you too." I kissed his nose gently.

"Karma! Nagisa! Where are you?" Sugino and Koro Sensei were looking for us.

"Can we keep this a secret from the class?" I asked. He nodded.

Karma waited for Nagisa outside the school. As soon as he saw Nagisa, there was Koro Sensei behind him.

"Well hello Karma. I thought you went home." Koro Sensei sounded surprised.

"I was waiting for Nagisa." I said bluntly but smiled at Nagisa. He smiled back. Nagisa ran over to me.

"Ready to go?" I asked him. Nagisa nodded. I wanted to hold his hand but Koro Sensei was following us. Nagisa may have not felt it but I did.

"Can I stay at your house tonight Karma…?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course Nagisa." We continued to walk to my house. "Let me get my mail. Go ahead and go inside." Nagisa nodded and went in.

"Koro Sensei why were you following us?" I asked him as I turned to him.

"You've been especially been close to him. Why is that?" He asked. I knew where this was going.

"Okay I know I'm violent but I would never hurt Nagisa. Ever." I explained, my temper was rising.

"Sorry to offend you Karma, but then are you protecting him?" He asked.

"Damn right I am." I heard the door open.

"Koro Sensei, I'll be fine. I have Karma with me…" Nagisa grabbed onto my arm. I slipped out of his grip and held his hand. Koro Sensei didn't pay any mind to it. Instead he nodded and left.

"Want to go somewhere?" I asked.

"Just a walk."

They did just that.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" Nagisa asked embarrassed. I looked around then rolled my eyes. I saw Koro Sensei in his "human" form across the way. He hasn't noticed us yet.

"Do you need to ask?" I cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips gently. His arms wrapped around my neck and kissed back. My hands slid down a little bit more than his waist. The kiss was long and sweet. My hand went up the back of his shirt and he gasped, making my tongue slip inside his mouth. His tongue tangled with mine and we both moaned softly. Luckily we were hidden in the alley. My hand went to his area and found a bump. He gasped and I pulled away. I smirked and went down, him knowing what I was doing. He let me.

We walked home, Nagisa blushing at what we had just done. I chuckled at his embarrassment. He looked at me with such a cute face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You never really got rid of that… Problem.." I looked at him smiling, knowing I was hard.

"I'll be fine." I assured him. He nodded and walked inside. It was already dark out.

"Here." I handed him a shirt to sleep in. He blushed and took off his clothes then putting on the shirt. I hopped into bed and he laid next to me.

"I never really formally asked you to be my boyfriend huh?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied with a short answer.

"Will you be my boyfriend then?" He asked. I smiled and turned to him.

"Now that I wouldn't mind." I kissed his lips lightly and pulled away. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you Karma…" He mumbled falling asleep.

"Love you too Nagisa…."


	5. Chapter Five

It's been months since Nagisa and I started dating, four months to be exact. Nagisa's mother hasn't been beating him either, which is making me happy. No one knew about our relationship. And today, was Valentine's Day. I had no clue what to do. Kaede had brought some chocolates, but I don't know who for.

Nagisa-

I told Karma to wait for me after class, because I had to give him something but also because Kaede wanted to see me.

"I-I-I really like you and um…" Kaede confessed and handed me a box of chocolate. There was a note saying 'Would you be my boyfriend?' I sighed and handed Kaede back the box.

"I'm sorry but I'm already dating someone else…" I rejected her.

"Really….? Who is it then…?" I heard footsteps coming from behind us. I turned around and smiled. It was Karma.

"Ready to go? Oh, hey Kaede." Karma waved. I could tell he was jealous, just a little. I looked at him in the eye begging him to let me tell Kaede. He sighed.

"Fine but she better keep her mouth shut." I looked back at Kaede.

"So who knows who you're dating…? I can ask them.." Kaede suggested.

"No one knows." Karma and I said in unison.

"Wait…. But Karma knows because he said that…" She was confused.

"Kaede, please don't tell anyone but I have a boyfriend… And the reason Karma knows is because…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Because I'm his boyfriend." Karma finished. Kaede dropped the box and covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh…. How long..?" She asked.

"Four months." We both said. The air turned awkward.

"We should get going. I'm still trying to get your mother to like me." He stated. I giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Bye Kaede! Hope we can still be friends." We walked out.

"Now why did we need to be hidden?" He asked.

"Well one, you told me to keep us a secret. And two," I took out a box. "It may not be chocolate but I remember you wanting this." I looked up at him. His cheeks had a bright red blush and when he opened it, his eyes widened. I had bought him that wrist band that he's been looking at for the past couple days.

"N-Nagisa you didn't have to.. I mean I didn't know what-" I cut him off by pulling him down by his shirt and kissed his lips. He kissed me back while I put the wristband on his wrist. His arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up. We pulled away.

"You didn't need to get me anything Karma. I have you. Thanks to you, I'm more happier than ever and my mom isn't beating me anymore." He smiled and pecked my lips then spun me around. I giggled. For the first time, I noticed he had an actual smile that didn't mean trouble. It was genuine. "Its getting late by now. Let's go." He set me down on my feet and held hands. The wrist band matched his eyes. I always loved them. They were pretty and unique. When I first saw them, they took my breathe away.

"What are you staring at?" Karma asked.

"Oh nothing… Just your eyes.." Karma looked at me and I saw a flicker of sadness in them. "I think your eyes are pretty. I like them." He looked back at me, his face flustered.

"N-Never heard that before." He stuttered. I smiled and walked the rest of the way home. By the time we got to the house, Karasuma was there. He looked at us with a questioning look at Karma. We unlocked hands before he noticed them.

"What are you doing here Karma?" He asked.

"Just walking him home. There a problem?" Karma explained, adding in a question.

"Welcome home darling. Oh hello, Karma." My mother came in and glared at Karma. Karma glared back.

"Hello Ms. Shiota. Missed me?" Karasuma looked back at my mom. I felt a kiss on my cheek. "Bye love." He whispered, ignoring my mother's movements of going crazy.

"Take me with you.." I whispered back, pointing at my mother's face. Her face was turning all sorts of colors of anger. Karasuma looked back at us, wondering what was going on.

"Come on then. Hey Ms. Shiota, your son left something at school so him and I are going to pick up what he left." Karma made up an excuse. My mom stopped and smiled. It was fake but she had to keep her cool.

"O-Okay. Be careful and don't be making out!" We ran before hearing that but we heard. We got to the mountain and sat down on the grass.

"Pretty huh?" He asked. I nodded and nuzzled into his neck. I lightly kissed his neck and we cuddled, looking at the stars. "The stars are really pretty. Amazing too." We held hands and intertwined our fingers.

"Not as amazing as you." He flirted. I blushed and looked at him. He lifted up my head and kissed me softly on the lips. We leaned back against the wall and I got on Karma's lap. His tongue slipped into my mouth. Our tongues tangled with each other and I moved on to him, almost grinding. Both of us moaned and closed our eyes, enjoying the make out session we had. His hands went up and down my back while mine played with the button on his shirt, making it come undone. We pulled away, hearing someone come up the mountain. I got off, both of us trying to hide our breathes and flustered faces. I tapped on Karma's shoulder and pointed to his problem. He rolled his eyes and took off his jacket. He set me on his lap, almost moaning at the contact and pulled the jacket over us, making up pretend we were asleep.

"There they are."


	6. Chapter 6

"What is Nagisa doing sitting on Karma for…?" He asked to himself. "Karma, are you awake?" He asked Karma. I poked between his legs. He growled.

"I am now…" He said, acting sleepy. He was good at the acting.

"What is Nagisa doing on your lap?" I felt Karma smile.

"He fell asleep. I'll take him home when he wakes up." I palmed him in a circle then went inside. He bit his lip. I continued until I felt liquid on my hand. The problem was taken care of at least.

"Are you and Nagisa gay?" I felt a flick on my back, meaning Karma wanted me to speak.

"Huh…?" I acted like I was waking up.

"Well Karma, are you and him… You know?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Just when Karasuma pulled the jacket off I pulled out my hand from Karma's pants and quickly licked them clean. Tasted sweet.

"Why are you two out so late if you say that you two aren't together?" "I never said that we weren't." Karma "What is Nagisa doing sitting on Karma for…?" He asked to himself. "Karma, are you awake?" He asked Karma. I poked between his legs. He growled.

"I am now…" He said, acting sleepy. He was good at the acting.

"What is Nagisa doing on your lap?" I felt Karma smile.

"He fell asleep. I'll take him home when he wakes up." I palmed him in a circle then went inside. He bit his lip. I continued until I felt liquid on my hand. The problem was taken care of at least.

"Are you and Nagisa gay?" I felt a flick on my back, meaning Karma wanted me to speak.

"Huh…?" I acted like I was waking up.

"Well Karma, are you and him… You know?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Just when Karasuma pulled the jacket off I pulled out my hand from Karma's pants and quickly licked them clean. Tasted sweet.

"Why are you two out so late if you say that you two aren't together?"

"I never said that we weren't." Karma replied.

"Karma!" I yelped as my face turned red. He shrugged.

"Are you?"

"Maybe yes maybe no. It's not really any of your business." Karma snapped.

"In fact it is. I heard a lot more than just that your violent." Karma froze as he heard those words come out of Karasuma's mouth. "Two men you dated. One of them was a teacher." I looked at Karma, who looked like he was about to explode.

"How the fucking hell do you know that?"

"So you're admitting it was true?" He asked. Karma gulped. "And the other one. A nice boy with a good future. He said in his letter that he loved someone by the last name of Akabane. Next day after the break up he committed suicide." I looked at Karma again. I can tell he was going to cry. I pulled out a gun that I kept with me and turned the safety off, pointing it at Karasuma.

"Nagisa…." I heard Karma say my name. I looked at him again and smiled. I kissed his lips lightly.

"Karasuma. Please stop. He didn't mean any harm." I stated.

"I'm just protecting my students."

"Karma is your student and he's my boyfriend. I think we both know what you're saying is traumatizing him." I snapped. I didn't know what I was doing. Karasuma turned around and left, without saying a word. I felt myself looking back at Karma. He kissed me again full of love. I kissed back and put down the gun.

"Don't worry about me. I shouldn't have let that show." I shook my head and we kissed again but longer and a lot more passionate. I tug on the back of his hair playfully. He smirked against my lips and pulled away. "You want it." The next thing I knew was intense pain then turned to feeling amazing.


	7. Chapter Seven

Karma-

I woke up at dawn, the most painful way to wake up. I looked around for Nagisa, who was nowhere to be found. Oh well he's off somewhere. I look at my new wristband and smiled. It was the color of my eyes. "Sorry, were you worried?" I hear Nagisa's voice. I turned around. "A little. How's your body?" I asked then winked. He blushed and avoided eye contact. "It's good. Not hurting." I nodded and looked at the time. "Class will start soon. Let's head inside."

It was about lunch break and I sat near Sugino, Kaede, and Nagisa. "That's new Karma. Where did you get it?" Sugino asked. "Oh this, it was a gift from yesterday." I smiled at Nagisa. He blushed a little and ate his lunch that his mom had dropped off this morning. He picked up a meatball and held it up with a fork. "You need to eat too Karma…" He mumbled shyly. I chuckled and took a bite of it whole. I swallowed and smiled. "Thanks Nagisa." Sugino looked at us confusedly. "Are you two like," He bent down. "Dating or something?" He whispered so only we could hear. We both looked at each other and back at Sugino, nodding. "Oh wow, when did this happen?" He asked, sitting back. "Four months by now." I responded. "Holy

shit. And you didn't tell anybody?" "Nagisa told Kaede yesterday but that's all who knows. Besides our parents of course." Sugino nodded. "And don't forget Karasuma…. I did admit you were my boyfriend to him last night…" Nagisa muttered. I shivered, remembering that last night. I didn't know the guy was a teacher. He lied about his age. And the other one broke up with me… I sighed and shook the thought out of my head. "Wait Mr. Karasuma knows?" Nagisa nodded. "Hey what's wrong with Kaede…? She normally talks to us.." Sugino asked, curious. "She confessed to me yesterday and I turned her down because I was in love with Karma.." Nagisa whispered. The class fell into silence and looked at Kaede. "Hey Kaede, did Nagisa accept to being your boyfriend?" The air turned deathly cold. "No…. He has someone else…." Everyone gasped and looked at Nagisa. His eyes widened and gripped my hand but to where no one could see it but Sugino. "Who are you into Nagisa? Did she accept your valentine?" The whole class was asking a bunch of questions. Nagisa started shaking, trying to avoid the questions. "Karma do you know? Wait! Nagisa, is this valentine a dude?" Rio asked. Our eyes both widened. "You should get out of here. It's still lunch." Sugino suggested. We ran, trying to get away from the questions being asked. We were panting from how far we ran. Well, Nagisa was. "Damn that was terrifying." Nagisa commented. "Damn straight."


	8. Chapter Eight

The rest of class we stayed outside in hidden sight. Took our stuff when the were out training. "Man it's so cold I could freeze." Sugino complained. "Well it is snowing." Nagisa pointed out. "How about we just head to my place. That way Nagisa won't freeze his ass off. Oh, and Sugino stay. Go ahead to freeze your ass up." I picked up Nagisa to get him on his feet. "Carry me." Nagisa demanded in an dominate tone. "Oh someone has some confidence." I lifted him up and carried him. When we walked inside, it was quiet. As usual. "Take off your shoes when you get in. Well you know that I guess. I don't want to clean anything else today. Plus I need a bath." I walked to my room. I felt Nagisa shivering. I sighed. "You're taking a bath with me." He didn't protest, Instead, he smiled. I took some towels and clothes walked into the bathroom, locking the door. I started the bath and took off my clothes and watched Nagisa do the same. I picked him up and set him in the tub gently. I turned off the water and got in next to him. I wrapped my arm around Nagisa's shoulder, while my hand traced his scars on his stomach. "I'm sorry everyone started asking questions…" I kissed his cheek. "Nagisa, no need to apologize. No one is at fault." I held his hand under the water. It was true. No one was at fault for this situation. At this point, I didn't care. "I have to go on Vacation pretty soon…" Nagisa mumbled sadly, tightening the grip on my hand. "I know. Hey it's only for the rest of the week. It will be okay, promise. If you need anything just call me." I kissed his head. He laid on my bare shoulder.

After a while, Nagisa and I had to get out. We dried off and put on some more warm clothes then walked out. Nagisa and I went to my room. I laid on the bed, moving over so Nagisa could have room to get in too. He snuggled next to me. "So you're leaving tomorrow morning?" I asked. Nagisa nodded. We both looked at each other and smiled. "I'm gonna miss you." Nagisa whispered. "I'll miss you too." Our lips connected after that. Every emotion was in the kiss I could tell. I'm not the mushy gushy type but I did love Nagisa and I wasn't ever going to let anything bad happen to him. I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to me. We pulled away for air. "I love you Karma…" Before I had time to answer, his lips were back on mine.


	9. Chapter Nine

It was quiet when I got to school. Mostly because Sugino and I didn't talk much and Nagisa was on vacation.

"I'm gonna head inside." Sugino warned and went inside the school.

"Akabane." I turned and groaned. Asano.

"Really, out of all people I have to see your shitty face. Must be my lucky day. Since you know, I kicked your ass physically and at the exam." He shrunk back in shame.

"Listen here Akabane. I have an offer. With your grades you can come with me." He offered, pinning me against the wall.

"What's the catch?" I asked, already not interested.

"Date me." He whispered, biting my ear. I gasped in pain.

"N-No way! I'm already taken!" I pushed him off with full force.

"Then I guess I'll make you fall for me." He smirked and I felt my hands being pinned. Then something was on my lips. Asano. I resisted his request. His hand slid into my pants easily and squeezed. I growled. "Someone is a little aggressive." I used most of my strength to pull myself away. Asano was taken back by surprise at my strength. My hands got lose and the next thing I knew I felt my fist connect to his face, making him fly back. I picked him up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't ever try to get inside my pants again. That was your first mistake and it better be your last. I told you, I'm taken. I don't give a shit if you tell people I have a boyfriend. We have cameras around close to this school. They know damn well what you did." I let him go and stormed inside, anger boiling. I looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom. I splashed water on my face. God, this is bad.

"Karma?" I hear Sugino's voice. I froze and realized tears were falling from anger. I quickly wiped them away. "Woah you look like a wreck. What happened?" He asked.

"Asano. That's what's happened. That fucking ass pervert." I cussed.

"Calm down. What did he do?" He put a hand on my shoulder and almost punched him, but stopping to realize he wasn't doing anything Asano did.

"He wanted to date me. I don't know why. And when I refused, he kissed me and when I resisted, his hand went down my fucking pants." I breathed out the last part. I wasn't able to breathe after that. It hasn't ever happened before, but I've seen it happen.

I was quiet in class. My voice wouldn't come about. It was like my voice decided to lock itself up. The feeling ran over and over again. The memory was terrifying. I guess it was because I had only let Karma touch me like that.

"Karma, is it true that Nagisa has a lover already? Are they in this class?" Rio asked. I rolled my eyes and covered my face with a book.

"Mind your own fucking business will you? Damn it shouldn't be that fucking important." Those were the first words that came out of my mouth and I didn't give a shit if that was a hint.

"Guys did you hear? Karma has a boyfriend!" Okuda announced, almost sounding hurt. Everyone gasped but Sugino and Kaede.

"Who Karma!?" Rio asked, shocked as well. "Wait are you and Nagisa dating each other?" I hid my flustered face.

"Oh look at the time! I'm bored now." I stood up from my seat and walked out the door. I heard slithering noises coming this way, so I hid in the bathroom in the cabinet under the sink, which no one knew that was an opening counter. I unlocked my phone and called Nagisa.

"Karma what are you doing calling me when you should be in class?" I heard Nagisa's voice.

"Jeez love you too. I skipped." I whispered but just enough for him to hear.

"Why?" I explained everything. To Asano to all the way to what the class knows.

"Karma… Damn I wish I wasn't here. You're dealing with this all by your fucking self." He cursed.

"Oh wow babe, never heard those words come out of your mouth." I laughed quietly.

"Yeah well I'm pretty much miss you." I knew he was blushing.

"Aw. I miss you too Nagisa." There was a happy silence between us. Then I hear someone come into the bathroom. Koro Sensei. "Gotta go love. I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." I hung up and listened closely. He was close. I looked through the crack to see him going around the room. I sighed in relief. This was going to be a rough week.


	10. Chapter Ten

I didn't go to school the rest of the week. I heard a knock and opened the door. I felt a pair of arms around me, making me stumble back a few steps.

"I knew you would be here on a school day." I recognized the voice. I lifted Nagisa up and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back just as happily as me. We pulled away smiling.

"I missed you so much." We both said to each other in unison. We blushed and laughed embarrassed.

"Can I take these out?" I looked at his pigtails. He blushed more, but nodded slowly. He trusted me enough not to tease him anymore about it. I walked to the couch and sat Nagisa on my lap. I pulled them out, letting his hair fall down his shoulders.

"Did you ever fall in love with me because I look like a girl?" The question took me back by surprise.

"Of course not. I fell in love with you for just being you. I don't care if you're a guy, I love you." I answered honestly. I never told my feelings like that, but I didn't care. I love Nagisa with everything I had in my heart. I love him no matter what, I would not lose him like I lost everyone else.

Nagisa skipped school the next day with me. He just got back from his vacation and he's already exhausted. He was laying on my chest in bed playing with my shirt. I smiled and looked down at him.

"How long until someone actually comes to find us and see what's going on?" I asked.

"I hope never. I wanna be alone with you for a couple days." He replied, kissing my neck. I bit my lip.

"I want you to take this off." He tugged the end of my shirt. I took it off and Nagisa smiled while blushing then went back to laying on my chest. I heard the door unlock and someone running towards the room. I pulled out the knife under my pillow and pointed it at the door as someone burst through it. I held onto Nagisa.

"Woah put the knife down! I told Koro Sensei that I would check up on you." It was Sugino. "You might want to let him go…" I quickly let go, feeling Koro Sensei's presence getting closer and quickly put on my shirt.

"Dude, you didn't have to break into my fucking room." I glared.

"There you two are. Now why are you two skipping class? Better yet, why is Nagisa in your bed Karma?" I had to think of something fast. "You know there is some gossip going around saying that you have a boyfriend Karma. Never knew you swung that way." I tensed up but made sure it didn't show.

"For your information I swing both ways. But that doesn't mean everyone has to poke into my love life. I may have told Asano that he can tell whoever he wants but that doesn't mean everyone has to know my boyfriend's name. I mean after all I don't go asking around who's dating who so why should they ask me?" I replied, adding my question. Nagisa held my hand to calm me down. He knew I could kill Koro Sensei in this anger. I instantly calmed down, knowing this isn't the time to kill him. Just like the time when he took Nagisa and I to Hawaii along with Ritsu. But the only this time, we aren't above water going Mach 20. He could probably run into a lot of things.

"You can't run away from who you are forever." I looked away. Sure I didn't want everyone to know, mainly only because if anyone knew, they would be cautious of me even more than I already am. "Well anyways that's not why I am. We are going to a party!" The three of us looked at the flyer.

"Valentine's Day party…?"

"Yup! And we hope you both bring your dates." He disappeared instantly.

"Are you guys going to go together since you guys are like… A couple?" Sugino asked. We both looked at each other.

"Do you want to…?" Nagisa asked blushing. I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Sure I wouldn't mind it. Are you ready to out yourself?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well I guess I am too."


	11. Epilogue

Music was playing and a lot of students were here. I saw the whole E Class there too. I grabbed onto Nagisa's hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Karma! Nagisa!" We heard our names being called out. I turned to the direction where I heard the voice. Isogai and Maehara were waving at us.

"Hey guys." Nagisa replied while we were walking to them.

"So who is your date?" I asked them. They pointed at each other.

"Isogai asked me to be his boyfriend the other day. Who is your date?" Maehara asked. I pointed at Nagisa.

"Him."

"What? How long?" Isogai asked.

"Well…. 5 months now." Nagisa answered, hiding his blush.

"Well congratulations!" We all smiled.

"My students should come up and have some fun!" We hear Koro Sensei.

"Come on up!" We all laughed and ran up there hand in hand. We all started dancing and smiling. It was going to be hard killing Koro Sensei. I still want to, it's just going to be harder.

"Hey Karma?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm glad I came to your house that day. I'm glad I confessed to you." He wrapped my neck. I lifted him up.

"I'm glad too. I love you Nagisa. And I will not lose you." At the same time I said that the music stopped and I rolled my eyes. Everyone was looking at us.

"Fuck it." We both said and kissed happily. We pulled away and both of us blushed.

"I love you too Karma."


End file.
